


You Give Me Fever

by Bremol



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one woman gives Matt fever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever

It was hot.  Damned hot.  Damned hot and miserable.  It had been this way for a week.  A very long and unbearable week.  Not only because of the heat, but Kitty had gone out of town.  All of this combined made the marshal of Dodge City fidget in the heat of the jailhouse. 

Matt tugged at his vest then wiped the sweat from his neck.  After tugging on his vest for the third time, he decided to just take it off.  Placing the offending piece of cloth over the back of his chair, he wished he could strip down to his birthday suit and jump in the creek.  The thought brought a huff of breath from the marshal as he thought about the fact that Kitty wasn’t there to join him.

Sighing, he gave up trying to do his paperwork.  Getting up, he slapped his hat on his head and walked outside to see if maybe it might be a little less stifling in the open air.  Breathing in a breath of hot, but fresh air, he scanned the busy street in front of him.  Doc and Festus were arguing as they made their way to Delmonico’s, Mr. Jonas was sweeping the boardwalk in front of his store, Sam was busy throwing a drunk out of the Long Branch, and Louie was hovering in the shadows waiting for the right time to make his way into the saloon for a drink.

Suddenly, the big man’s senses were on alert.  A cloud of dust in the light caught his attention.  The stage.  Kitty.  His heart raced at the thought.  She was almost home.  Almost back in his sight.  Almost back in his arms.  His body suddenly ached with the need to feel the fiery redhead’s tresses tangled in his hands, her silken skin burning next to his, her soft lips pressed against his, their damp bodies tangled amongst the sheets.  He groaned as he decided to take a stroll along Front Street just to look like he was busy.

 

~*~

 

Kitty’s senses were on full alert as she saw bits of Dodge City come into view through the dust.  Her body began to hum at the thought of what awaited her there.  Her cowboy.  Her gentle giant.  Her lover.  It was so damned hot that all she had been able to think about for the last three hours was stripping down to bare skin and taking a dip in the creek, which had led to thoughts of the many times over the years she had done that…with Matt.  Those thoughts led to her mind flashing images of his toned, muscular body glistening in the sun as he came up dripping with the cool water of the creek.

Squeezing her knees against each other, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from groaning.  Why was she tormenting herself like this?  It had been a week since she had felt his hands caressing over her, his hard body pressed against her soft one with the grass beneath her back.  She shifted in her seat, anxious for the stage to finally stop and let her off.  She smiled.  She knew who would be waiting for her.  She was almost home.  Almost holding him again.  Almost pressing her body against his. 

She shifted once again and sighed.  This was like watching the kettle and waiting for it to boil.  Maybe if she dug around in her bag, and told herself she was looking for something, time might pass a little faster.

 

~*~

 

Matt leaned against the building, the shadows giving him some cover.  Watching the area he knew the stage would pull to a stop, he hoped that it stayed empty of people waiting to greet the passengers.  If it did, he could safely grab Kitty and drag her off to ravage her under the now setting sun.

Kitty bit her lip as she looked out the window.  “Where is he?” she wondered out loud, thankful to be by herself in the stuffy stage.  “Oh please let him be here.  He can’t be out of town,” she whispered.  “He just can’t,” she nearly whined.  She had missed him so much while she was gone and had dreamed every night of coming home to his waiting arms.

Feeling the stage come to a stop, she waited for the driver to open the door and help her out.  With a pout on her lips, she took her bag, thanked the driver and started down the boardwalk only to be yanked around the corner. 

Matt quickly covered Kitty’s mouth with his to quiet her yelp of surprise.  Hearing her bag hit the ground, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly about her. 

Kitty relaxed almost instantly into the embrace that held her hard and fast against the strong body she recognized so easily.  Only one man made her body respond this way.  Only one man’s smell filled her senses like this.  Only one man’s kiss stole her breath away.  And that man was holding her, his lips pressed against hers, his tongue pressing for entrance into her mouth and quickly gaining it.  A moan sounded in her throat as Matt deepened the kiss and pressed her closer so that she could feel his body’s reaction to her.

Matt pulled from their kiss, his lungs protesting at the lack of oxygen.  Gulping air in, he rested his head against hers.  “Damn, Kit.  Do you know what you do to me?”

“Oh,” she managed between gulps of air,  “I think I do,” she finished as she rubbed herself against the evidence.

He groaned, “I’ve missed you, Kitty.”

“I’ve missed you too, Cowboy,” she echoed in a husky whisper.

“Come with me to the creek, Kit.  It’s too hot to be together in your rooms.”

Kitty nodded and noticed for the first time that Matt wasn’t wearing his vest.  She smiled.  He looked damned sexy without it.  _Hell, who was she kidding?  He looked sexy in anything he wore._   A smirk turned up her lips at her next thought… _Or didn’t wear_. 

Matt narrowed his eyes as he watched Kitty’s lips twitch in a smirk.  “What are you thinkin’, Kitty?”

Kitty gave him a sultry smile.  “I’ll tell you when we’re at Silver Creek.”

Matt narrowed his eyes once again and studied his petite redhead in the dimming light of day.  He wasn’t sure he trusted that look, but damned if he wasn’t going to hurry up and find out what she meant because he had the feeling it was something that he’d enjoy immensely. 

 

~*~

 

It was late, the moon the only light, and Kitty Russell was wearing nothing but her shift by the time they reached Silver Creek.  She had begun stripping off most of her traveling outfit the minute they were far enough away from Dodge that she didn’t have to worry about being seen. 

Matt was having trouble concentrating on where he was going and was very thankful that their horse knew the way to Silver Creek on its own.  He kept his foot pressed firmly against the buggy floor, trying to keep his leg from shaking up and down as he grew more anxious to be with Kitty with each piece of clothing she removed.  The woman could drive a man mad with desire without even thinking about it…and this time she was definitely thinking about it…and amazingly he was the lucky man who got to experience the madness exclusively. 

Kitty glanced over at Matt as the buggy stopped and waited for his next move.  Her heart pounded in her chest at the look he gave her when he finally turned to face her.  His eyes were a dark blue and filled with so much desire that it made her shiver despite the heat that still lingered in the stuffy night air.

Matt could see the beads of sweat on Kitty’s brow sparkling in the moonlight and ground his teeth to keep from taking her right there.  Getting out of the buggy, he quickly pulled off his boots, socks, and gun belt before unbuttoning his pants as quickly as his large fingers would allow.  Finally rid of all of his clothes, he piled them in the buggy seat before walking around to Kitty’s side.

Kitty braced herself on Matt’s strong and capable arms as he lifted her down from the buggy and held her up above him for a few moments just staring up at her.  “Matt?” she questioned.

“I was just admiring my beauty in the moonlight.”  He smiled at her before lowering her and letting her body slowly slide down his.

Kitty smiled as his hands finally lifted her shift over her head, the feel of his damp skin next to hers as intoxicating as any liquor she’d ever tasted.  “Let’s take a swim, Matt,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’d rather do something else…first,” he breathed against her ear, his warm breath making her shiver against him, his lips nibbling gently on the tender lobe of her ear.

“Oh yes,” she hissed and wrapped her arms tighter around him as he lifted her into his arms.  “The blankets, Matt.”  She managed to remind him.

“Oh, yeah,” he mumbled and moved back to the buggy, leaning over so that Kitty could pick the blankets up.  “That’s all, right?” 

“Yes.”  She nodded and snuggled back against him.  “Oh, and Cowboy…”

“Yeah, Kit?”

“What I was thinking about earlier…” she whispered in his ear, her tongue tracing around the rim.

Matt shivered then frowned a bit before recalling what she was talking about.  “What was it, Kit?”

“You’re damned sexy in anything you wear…or don’t wear.”

He shook his head and gave her the shy grin she had fallen in love with so many years ago when he’d blushed at the very first compliment she’d ever given him.

 

~*~

 

Matt cupped Kitty’s breast in his hand and tenderly nibbled on the soft flesh causing Kitty to catch her breath and arch against him.  Nibbling closer to her taut nipple, he smiled in satisfaction when she buried her fingers in his hair pleading with him.  Giving in, and taking the rosy tip into his mouth, he rolled it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, the different textures making her squirm and moan.

“Matt, please…no more teasing.”  She managed to pant out.

His reply was to drag the tip of his tongue down between her breasts, stopping at her navel to tease a bit before moving further.  Kissing the soft flesh on the inside of her thighs, he continued making his way toward where he knew she wanted his touch.  Looking up, he smiled at her before lowering his head once more and kissing the soft flesh that was wet and begging for his kisses.

“Cowboy.”  Kitty cried out as she tensed and curled her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her and struggling to get closer to his talented mouth.  She was so close that she could feel the burn beginning in her stomach, the throbbing in her head growing more intense as Matt’s tongue slide inside her, finally plunging her over the edge.

Matt held Kitty gently as she bucked against him and flew over the edge into an intense climax.  Sliding up her body, he situated his lower body between her still trembling thighs, resting the bulk of his weight on his arms as he stared down at her and watched as she slowly came back to the present and regained her senses.  “Better?”

Kitty shook her head.  “No, I have a fever,” she whispered, drawing a slender finger down his stubbly cheek. 

“A fever?”  He smiled.  “You give me fever, too, Kitten.”  He kissed her, his tongue tracing her soft lips.  “When you kiss me, when you hold me tight.”

“This fever goes all through the night, even fever in the morning with your loving me awake.”  She pulled him closer.  “My fever won’t ease until I feel you deep inside me, loving me.”  She lifted her legs and wrapped them about his waist. 

Matt slowly eased inside her wet heat and sighed when her legs tightened around him.  “Even in the dead of winter, this fever keeps me warm out on the prairie when I have to leave you,” he whispered as he slowly began to move his hips in a rhythm both enjoyed.

“Cowboy…”  Kitty groaned after several minutes.  “Too slow,” she complained as she drug her fingernails up his back and pulled his head down to hers.  “Faster,” she demanded as she caught his lips in a searing kiss.

Matt resisted until he felt Kitty’s tongue pushing against his lips.  Letting her have access, he groaned when she showed him what she wanted.  Moving his hips faster, he tangled his fingers in her wild curls as he deepened their kiss and crushed her to him, her pert nipples brushing against his chest with each thrust.

“Yes, Cowboy.”  Kitty grunted as his speed increased.  She was so close to the edge and could feel Matt’s body beginning to shake as he reached the point of no return.

“Hold me tighter, Kitten,” he breathed as he looked down at her, their gazes locking as he pulled out and thrust fully and completely back inside her in one powerful thrust, growling out her name as the sound of his name on her lips filled his ears, her body tightening around him and causing all thought to leave his mind.

Kitty panted as she tried to get her breath back.  It had been so long since she’d held him against her after their loving and it felt like heaven having the weight of him pressing her against the ground.  “I’ve missed you so much, Cowboy,” she whispered as she lovingly combed her fingers through his damp curls.

“Mpfdhf,” he mumbled against her neck causing Kitty to chuckle.

“Ah, Cowboy.  Did I wear you out?”  She felt him nod his head.  “Then you just rest, Lover.  You deserve it,” she cooed.

Matt lifted his head just enough to be able to look at her.  “You cooed at me,” he accused with a pout.  “You actually cooed.”

“Aww.”  She grinned happily at him.  “I love you.”

Matt’s pout turned into a happy grin of his own.  “Even though I don’t understand why, I’m so glad you do.”  He leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips.  “I love you, Kitten,” he sighed before snuggling back into his favorite spot and shifting some of his weight off her petite body.  “How about a swim to cool us down?” he suggested.

“Perfect.  But I’ll never cool down as long as you’re in my life, Cowboy.”

“I know, Kit, I feel the same way.”  He smiled.  “But what a way to burn.”


End file.
